banapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Force VI
Thunder Force VI (also known as Thunder Force VI: The Legend of Wings) is a horizontally scrolling shoot 'em up video game released for the PlayStation 2 on October 30, 2008. The director is Sega employee Tetsu Okano, who has previously worked on Segagaga, Astro Boy: Omega Factor and Gunstar Super Heroes. The game was licensed by Sega and Twenty-One Company's Tecno Soft division and it is only available in Japan. Thunder Force VI is 6th entry of Thunder Force games. Story It is the year A.D. 2161, ten years after the artificial intelligence known as the Guardian went rogue and its subsequent destruction at the hands of Cenes Crawford, the pilot from the events of Thunder Force V. As Earth reenters an age of prosperity after the previous war with the AI, an extraterrestrial force known only as "ORN Faust" appears to start an invasion of the planet. Unfortunately, the Unified Earth Fleet is powerless under the might of the alien forces and is almost destroyed. Meanwhile, the Unified Earth Government receives strange readings from its analysis report of the underground chamber on the island Babel, where Guardian was once installed. Inside, the remaining Vasteel technology which was abandoned and sealed by the government shows a startling synchronization with ORN Faust's approach. As researchers analyze the once forbidden technology they had abandoned ten years ago, they find an alarming message embedded within the fragments. It is said that Vasteel was once "Rynex", the ultimate weapon created by the extraterrestrial power called the Galaxy Federation, used to combat the ORN Empire. The message also contained a warning of their impending arrival and an interstellar call for help against the ORN forces, which is trying to spread its influence of death and destruction to other parts of the universe. In addition, the storage cells within Vasteel material contains four space coordinates leading to the homeworld of the Galaxy Federation. Left with no other choice, scientists recreate the Vasteel technology into the starfighter known as the RVR-00 Phoenix the last hope of the human race agaisnt ORN Faust. Gameplay Sega has created a 3D scrolling system for the next-gen Thunder Force VI, where the gameplay proceeds in 2D as before in previous games but scenery moves in three dimensions. There are often where the player ships executes rolls, turns or dives in the background, though gameplay is not hampered by this new addition. Each ship is equipped with five types of weapon arms and an Over Weapon, a special weapon gauge which collects energy gained by destroying Orn forces to unleash a powerful attack. The player has a total of three ships: RVR-00 Phoenix, Fire LEO-04 "Rynex-R" and Syrinx (the 2 Fire LEO ships must be unlocked; so the Phoenix is the starter ship) to select before starting the game. Each ship has its own unique attributes that makes the best use in combat situations, though the controls are similar. Each player ship has five different types of weapons to be equipped on its arms, however only 4 of the weapons (Much like in Thunder Force V: Twin Shot, Back Shot, Hunter, and Free-Range) are employed by all 3 ships to be used against enemy forces. In addition, the ship's CLAW support units can deflect some enemy projectiles, though not all. The reliability of this feature depends on the weapons being currently used. If the CLAW support units are being utilized as part of a weapon, e.g. Back Shot, the deflection is inactive during this period.Category:Classic Games